Surrender
by Lynartz
Summary: Sometimes we feel like surrender...what happen if she thinks that giving up is the only way out? Rated T for language SasuSaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; the only thing I own is my imagination and well this fic!

**Surrender**

- "I give up, I can't take it anymore, without him I'm nothing" A pink haired girl, no woman, sobbed quietly in the corner of the dark room.

It had been some years now since she feel like surrender. The first time was when he left not caring that she love him, then when her parents died, but now… why? He indeed returned but he was still distant and she still loved him. She felt so sad when he didn't came to her in the first place but then again he didn't love her. She couldn't fool her self he never loved her nor he cared if she loved him. Why would she think the contrary? Love makes people blind but not stupid. She was no fool. She understood. Sasuke Uchiha didn't love her.

She sobbed more, this time louder. She could feel all kind of memories pas thought her mind. Every time he refused her and her love. She could feel the salty tears running down her face. She tried to calm her self, Kakashi would come home soon.

Her sensei, he was more like her father now, he ask her almost order her to come to live to him. He didn't want his only female student to be hurt by some bastard, no he couldn't let her live alone. Naruto offer her to live with him but he was Hinata's boyfriend now and she didn't want to get in their relationship, it would look bad if she lived with an engaged man. She smiled by the memory of her friends caring for her. She had lots of friends that will do anything for her. Also there where lots of men in Konoha that will do anything for her. But the only friend, the only man that she want to care and love her is him. So she, sobbed more. She didn't care if some one love her or care for her, she felt alone and weak. Then more memories appear and that make her cry more.

Flashback

_- "Sasuke-kun!" she ran as fast as she could "please wait… here" she handed him a small bag with food, he have been training all day and he haven't eat yet and it was his birthday, every each one of his fan girls gave him different weapons, she decided to give him food because she though he will really appreciate it "Happy-" She was cut by him handing back her gift._

_- "I don't need it" he said sharply "besides cant you see I'm training"_

_- "But you can eat it after your training, I thought you would prefer food instead of a kunai since that was what every one gave you" she said with a smile_

_- "Hn…you where wrong"_

_- "But Sas-" _

_- "How could you know what I wanted, of course I would have prefer a kunai, you are the worst ninja I have met you couldn't even think like a ninja does" he said cruelly "but don't worry I don't blame you for been how you are It's not your fault been wea-" he was cut by the picture of Sakura's face strained by tears._

_- "Y..you may be right… I may be weak but…"she said "But I… I am a good friend, I care for my friends…a lot…I care for you Sasuke" she said this last part not saying the usual kun after his name making Sasuke to looked at her in surprise "I am a good person that care for others… not caring if they have hurt me… I'm not a self centered bastard who hurt does who love them" with that she leave fast leaving a speechless Sasuke behind._

End of Flashback

Kakashi enter the house, it was late at night and he was really tired. He smelled food as he walked in the kitchen. He looked around but found none. Obviously Sakura cooked but there where no food. 'Strange' he thought. He walked to her room. After knocking the door some times and don't get any kind of answer he open the door. Immediately he looked for her. When he find her his only eye visibly show anger, shock, disappointment and worry. He ran to the tear strained face woman in the floor which was in a pool of her own blood. Checking her pulse which was there, slightly, but there, he heal her wounds with his chakra and picked her up in his arms and took her to the hospital.

Flashback

_She stood there with the kunai that she wanted to give him in first place, she said something between her breath and then she cut the flesh of her wrist the only sounds in the air where falling kunai and the simple word that escaped her lips, Sasuke._

End of Flashback

- "Sasuke-teme!" Yelled a blond guy from the distance "Sasuke-teme!" he repeat

- "What is it dobe?" he said without interest

- "Sakura-chan!" he said panting, know that caught his attention

- "What happen dobe!" he yelled at him

- "She she is in the hospital" he went white pale

- "What!" he didn't get an answer he ran with all his strength to the hospital

Flashback

'_What I have don, I shouldn't have said that' He sat in the forest, no he couldn't train, not without seeing the image of Sakura's strained face. 'I should apology' then he walked to his house to think how to apology to Sakura"_

End of Flashback

He entered the hospital only to been pinned to the wall by an angry Kakashi having a tight grip on his shirt.

- "What happe-" He tried to said but failed Kakashi looked very angry and looked like ready to kill.

- "What the hell happen?" he snapped

- "I ask you the same thing!" by this Kakashi's gaze looked even more murderous

- "I will tell you" he replied pulling him by the shirt, he open the door and dragged him in the room. Inside a very weak and pale Sakura laid between the white sheets of the hospital bed. Her face was still strained and she had lots of tubes connected to her body one of them with blood. Kakashi pointed at her and said to him "what did you did to her?"

Sasuke was shocked, he didn't expected that, he didn't do anything to her or did he? "I

didn't" he tried

- "Don't talk shit to me Sasuke, I know that the only person that is capable of making Sakura happy or sad, you are the only reason that I know that make Sakura committed suicide"

- "What!" he didn't know that right they have fight but Sakura committing suicide? That wasn't possible she was she is Sakura! The annoying always happy girl! Was his fault?

- "What happen Sasuke" he said calm

- "Are you nuts? First angry know so calm whats wrong with-"

- "How did you expect me to react" he ran his hand through his hair "I find her in a pool of blood, pale, and in hands of the death… the same girl that say goodbye this morning with a smile…the girl I make move in with me so nobody would hurt her…What…what happen?"

- "…I" he has cut a by a low moan that make both of them turned their faces to the woman in the bed.

She slowly open her eyes and tried to sat up but failed miserably then she notice both men and tilted her head to her side.

- "Kakashi-sensei" she said softy ashamed of her actions

- "Sakura its okay"

- "I'm so-" she tried

- "Its okay" he looked at Sasuke "I will go and get something to eat I will come in some minutes" He gave her a small smiled behind his mask and leave.

- "Sakura…" Sasuke said after some minutes of silence "I…" he said in an apology tone

- "Its okay Sasuke, I, I was been weak, I was being so stupid…"

His face hardened "No, no Sakura, don't say that"

- "…" She looked to the ceiling

- "I'm sorry" he said looking down

- "What?" she looked at him in shock

-"You heard me Sakura… I shouldn't have said that to you I was the one stupid I was the one being weak by not being able of appreciating the things you did, the things you do for me… I'm sorry I hope you are able of forgetting me…"

- "Sasuke" her face was red "There is nothing to forgive about…"

- "Yes there is! Sakura I don't like seeing you in this bed, I don't like to see you hurt…the Sakura that we care is not capable of doing this kind of thing…"

'Wait did he said we cared, he mean the team, but that means he, he does care!'

- "Sasuke-kun you care for me?" he blushed Sasuke Uchiha blushed, the great Sasuke Uchiha blushed because of her!

She tried to said something but nothing came she looked up to the ceiling and close her eyes trying to think in what to said but before any thought could pass through her mind she felt his lips pressed over her own. She was shocked but she still kiss him back. After they pulled apart she said softy "I love you too Sasuke-kun"

His face turned red, and then clear his throat he said with a shaky voice " I I need to train" she smiled and nodded.

He walked to the door but stopped before he open it he turned his head back and looked at her " Sakura…don't surrender, never, a strong ninja never surrender" he then smiled, SMILED a real one, then he left.

- "I won't Sasuke I promise"

FIN?

NA: This is my first fic. So please be completely honest, you ppl are only one who can say if rocks or sucks, ohh and I'm sorry by my orthography my first language is not English and I'm totally bad at grammar. Take care Bye!


End file.
